your love
by Hinata Hikari
Summary: 'apa dia bilang Sasuke? Sasuke siapa? Ah tidak mungkin'. 'benarkah ini dia? Hyuuga Hinata' ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya, 'setelah rapat ini usai aku akan mencari jawabannya' 'Kami-Sama tolong kuatkan aku' doa Hinata dalam hati 'aku belum siap bertemu dia' kata Hinata lagi. Hinata harus bertemu kembali dengan orang yang yang tak ingin dijumpainya
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer : Naruto punya Hinata Hikari dunk**

**Duaggg #ditendang Om Kishimoto, ampun Om #sambil sembah-sembah, iya deh Hinata salam mengakui Naruto. Karena Naruto hanya milik Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina poreper**

**Typo, AU, OOC akut**

**YOUR LOVE**

_**Selamat menikmati**_

Pagi itu keadaan di desa Konoha sangat tenang dan damai, matahari mengintip dan memberi sinar yang menghangatkan makhluk di bumi, sedangkan udara yang segar terasa memberikan semangat baru bagi para penghuni bumi. Pemandangan yang menyenangkan ini sangat kontras dengan yang terlihat di Konoha Senior High School. Tepatnya sekolah khusus putra yang pagi ini begitu berisik dengan desas desus dan bisik-bisik dari para siswa cowok. Konoha High School memiliki 2 gedung yang terpisah antara gedung sekolah khusus laki-laki dan gedung sekolah khusus perempuan. Suasana itu dikarenakan tersiar kabar tentang acara ulang tahun sekolah yang akan diadakan di gedung khusus pria. Memang setiap tahun mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun sekolah secara bergantian. Jika acara diadakan di gedung putri maka ketua Osis sekolah putra beserta para pengurus yang lain harus datang ke sekolah putri, demikian pula sebaliknya. Selain tentang acara ulang tahun sekolah, para siswa sekolah putra itupun membicarakan tentang ketua Osis sekolah putri yang akan menghadiri rapat penentuan tema dan persiapan acara ulang tahun sekolah tersebut.

"aku dengar pagi ini ketua Osis sekolah putri akan kemari untuk menghadiri rapat penentuan tema ulang tahun sekolah, apa itu benar?" tanya Lee kepada Kiba yang sedang asik memandangi gadgetnya.

"Aku dengar juga begitu dan kau tahu, aku juga mendengar bahwa ketua Osis sekolah putri itu sangat cantik dan pintar" kata Kiba menambahkan.

"Wah benarkah? Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihatnya" kata Lee lagi

"Yah, kita tunggu saja Lee" kata Kiba sembari memandang layar gadgetnya kembali.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sekolah putri, mereka para pengurus yang akan mewakili sekolah putri dalam rapat tersebut sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju sekolah putra. Namun tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pink menghampiri ruangan osis dan berkata

"Hinata, ternyata hari ini hanya rapat penemtuan tema acara, dan membicarakan kapan acara akan diadakan jadi tidak perlu semua pengurus berangkat, mungkin jika kau saja yang berangkat sudah cukup mewakili" kata Sakura. "lagipula kau kan sekarang yang menjadi ketua Osis, jadi sebaiknya hanya kau saja yang berangkat"

"ta-tapi Sakura-chan..." Hinata hendak menolak, namun Sakura mendahului dan memotong perkataannya.

"sudah, semua akan baik-baik saja, Naruto mengatakan padaku bahwa semua akan berjalan lancar" setelah mengatakan itu Sakura mengerlingkan mata dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Lalu Hinata tersenyum meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia pasti bisa, walau dia pemalu tapi dia bukan pengecut. Memang Sakura dan Ino selalu menemani pergi kemanapun Hinata pergi untuk menghadiri rapat atau hanya kunjungan sekolah, namun kali ini dia harus bisa sendiri. Apalagi setelah Sakura yang tahun lalu menjabat sebagai ketua Osis dan setelah kembali dari rapat di sekolah pria dia mampu menggaet Naruto sang Ketua Osis sekolah putra.

"hufh..." Hinata bernafas lelah, "aku harus bisa, ganbate Hinata" kata Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Hinata muncul seorang gadis dan merangkulnya, gadis cantik, mermata aquamarine dan berambut kuning pucat.

"Sakura jidat bilang hari ini hanya kau yang berangkat dan mewakili sekolah kita, apa itu benar?" tanya Ino Yamanaka

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah.

"sudahlah Hinata, kau tak perlu malu, kau cantik dan kau juga pintar, jadi apa lagi yang kau permasalahkan?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, Ino melanjutkan ucapannya "sayangnya hari ini hanya kau yang berangkat ke sana, padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan siswa-siswa di sana, sekalian refresing, kau tahu aku sangat jenuh dengan keadaan ini, hanya melihat wanita saja dimana-mana dan betapa menyenangkannya jika bisa melihat para pria itu. Terutama Sai, hah...apa dia masih mengingatku ya? Kami bahkan hampir setahun tak berjumpa" kata Ino sambil menerawang mengingat tentang Sai, pria yang di kenalnya tahun lalu saat perayaan ulang tahun sekolah mereka di sekolah putri.

"sudah waktunya aku berangkat Ino, aku pergi dulu" kata Hinata, membuyarkan lamunan Ino tentang kenangannya pada acara ulang tahun sekolah tahun lalu.

"baiklah, kau hati-hati di jalan, kau cantik Hinata. Pasti nanti akan ada banyak pria yang mengoda dan mendekatimu, tenangkan dirimu" sambil mendekati Hinata Ino berbisik "jika ada yang tampan seperti pangeran, tidak ada salahnya kau dekati Hinata".

"hah Ino kau tahu aku tak suka laki-laki" jawab Hinata datar, sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ino.

"hahaha kau Hinata, tetap saja tidak berubah. Lupakan masa lalumu itu" kata Ino sedikit berteriak, supaya Hinata dapat mendengar apa yang iakatakan.

**SKIP TIME**

Hinata tiba di sekolah putra Konoha Senior High School. Benar saja apa yang di katakan Ino bahwa Hinata harus siap mental untuk digoda. Namun dengan tekad dan keberaniannya akhirnya Hinata dapat mencapai ruang rapat. Di tempat lain para siswa putra mulai membicarakan Hinata, ada yang memuji kecantikannya, ada yang memuji kelembutannya dan ada yang memuji kepintarannya.

"wah benar juga Kiba, ketua Osis sekolah putri si Hyuuga itu cantik sekali" seru Lee

"dia punya pacar tidak ya?, hah aku jadi ingin mendekatinya" kata Kiba sambil menerawang mengingat kembali saat tadi Hinata melewatinya menuju ruang rapat.

"mana mau gadis seperti Hinata denganmu, kau cukup dengan Akamaru saja" kata Lee tertawa sambil berlari sebelum Kiba menjitak kepalanya. Kiba hanya bisa menahan emosinya dikatakan seperti itu.

Di dalam ruang rapat, Hinata telah duduk di sana, dia berusaha tenang, sementara Kurenai _sensei _serta guru dari sekolah putri sedang berada di ruang guru sekolah putra untuk membicarakan masalah lain di sana, mereka akan mendatangi ruang rapat setengah jam lagi. Jika kepanitiaan telah terbentuk untuk membagikan tugas pada para siswa. Hinata gelisah menunggu, tiba-tiba datang seorang siswa dari sekolah putra menghampiri Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san, mohon maaf ketua kami sedang ada sedikit urusan sehingga mungkin datangnya agak terlambat. Tapi kita bisa memulai rapat sekarang jika anda mau, sementara Gaara selaku wakil Osis yang akan mengganti ketua kami, bagaimana?" tanya seorang pemuda yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Osis tersebut, pemuda itu berambut hitam klimis, berpupil hitam dan memiliki kulit pucat. Sai dialah siswa yang di ceritakan Ino sebelum Hinata berangkat tadi pagi.

"baiklah jika begitu, bisa kita mulai rapatnya sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

"baik, 5 menit lagi rapat kita mulai, saya akan memanggil Gaara dan pengurus yang lain kemari. Bisa anda menunggu sebentar"

"baiklah, Sai-san"

Tidak lama setelah itu, para pengurus dan peserta rapat memasuki ruang rapat, tidak banyak hanya 5 orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut mengingat ini hanya rapat awal dari acara yang akan mereka adakan. Saat rapat akan di mulai tiba-tiba pintu ruang rapat terbuka.

"ah...akhirnya kau datang juga Sasuke, Hyuuga-san ketua osis dari sekolah putri telah lama menunggumu, masuklah dan rapat segera dimulai".

**DEG**

Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata memucat, 'apa dia bilang Sasuke? Sasuke siapa? Ah tidak mungkin'. Kata Hinata dalam hati, Hinata mencoba mengintip dari ekor matanya, melihat makhluk yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba keringat dingin membasahi tubuh Hinata 'tidak mungkin, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Mengapa aku harus bertemu dia lagi? Aduuhhhhh tenangkan hatimu Hinata' kata Hinata dalam hati dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Sasuke ini Hyuuga Hinata" kata Sai mengenalkan Hinata, saat Sasuke menduduki kursinya dan "Hyuuga-san, ini ketua Osis kami Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Sai lagi.

Hinata melirik Sasuke sekilas, memberi senyum hambar, 'jangan sampai dia mengenaliku' doa Hinata dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang baru memasuki ruangan itu, merasa aneh dengan gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu, beberapa kali Sasuke mencuri pandang hanya untuk melihat gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu. Mencoba menyakinkan dirinya 'benarkah ini dia? Hyuuga Hinata?' ucap sasuke dalam hatinya, 'setelah rapat ini usai aku akan mencari jawabannya' ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan seringaian liciknya. Tanpa ada yang menyadari Hinata sudah sangat pusing dengan keadaan ini, ingin segera keluar dan mengakhiri ini 'Kami-Sama tolong kuatkan aku' doa Hinata dalam hatinya ' aku belum siap bertemu dia' kata Hinata lagi.

**TBC**

**Huaaaaa author minta maaf, belum selesai menulis cerita Watashi Kokoni iru, Hinata, author sudah berselingkuh dengan cerita ini...**

**Maafkan author reader...**

**Mohon reviewnya, kali ini kalau untuk cerita ini chap 2 nya akan segera di update... sebenarnya sudah selesai, tapi karena terlalu panjang maka author potong saja...**

**Sekali lagi mohon review sebagai masukan bagi author, karena author pendatang baru di blantika panpik ria hahahahaha**

**#hupmmmmm di jejeli sandal sama reader, makanya jangan ketawa lebar-lebar**


	2. Chapter 2

Asegggg memasuki chap 2, sebenarnya cerita ini g panjang, hanya saja author suka bikin penasaran jadi di potong saja kemarin... dan untuk para reader baik yang sudah mereviuw maupun silent reader terima kasih sudah bersabar membaca cerita abal-abal ini.

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

"Sasuke ini Hyuuga Hinata" kata Sai mengenalkan Hinata, saat Sasuke menduduki kursinya dan "Hyuuga-san, ini ketua Osis kami Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Sai lagi.

Hinata melirik Sasuke sekilas, memberi senyum hambar, 'Jangan sampai dia mengenaliku' doa Hinata dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang baru memasuki ruangan itu, merasa aneh dengan gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu, beberapa kali Sasuke mencuri pandang hanya untuk melihat gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu. Mencoba menyakinkan dirinya 'Benarkah ini dia? Hyuuga Hinata?' ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya, 'Setelah rapat ini usai aku akan mencari jawabannya' ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan seringaian liciknya. Tanpa ada yang menyadari Hinata sudah sangat pusing dengan keadaan ini, ingin segera keluar dan mengakhiri ini 'Kami-Sama tolong kuatkan aku' doa Hinata dalam hatinya ' aku belum siap bertemu dia' kata Hinata lagi.

Declaimer : Naruto punya Hinata Hikari dunk

Duaggg #ditendang Om Kishimoto, ampun Om #sambil sembah-sembah, iya deh Hinata salam mengakui Naruto. Karena Naruto hanya milik Om Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuhina poreper

Typo, AU, OOC akut

YOUR LOVE

_Selamat menikmati_

Rapat Osis yang diadakan di sekolah putra Konoha High School itupun berakhir, mereka telah menemukan tema yang akan di gunakan untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah nanti, konsep acara sementara telah di buat serta pembentukan panitia, baik dari sekolah putra dan sekolah putri yang nantinya akan mengurusi persiapan acara tersebut. Tampak seorang gadis cantik, berkulit putih, rambut indigo yang menutupi punggungnya serta warna pupil mata yang aneh yaitu putih keperakan, tergesa-gesa membereskan perlengkapannya, ialah Hyuuga Hinata, berada di ruangan rapat ini sungguh menyiksanya di tambah harus duduk berdampingan dengan seorang laki-laki yang sangat ingin di hindarinya. 'aku harus segera pergi, Kami-Sama lindungilah aku' batin Hinata berdoa. Hinata berdiri dan baru akan berpamitan pada peserta rapat yang lain, tiba-tiba ketua Osis sekolah putra, Uchiha Sasuke mendahuluinya.

"Tetaplah di sini sebentar Hinata, ada yang perlu aku tanyakan mengenai konsep yang kau sampaikan" kata sasuke yang terkesan seperti perintah bagi Hinata. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis Hinata, 'Apa Hinata? apa-apaan dia memanggil nama kecilku begitu, tenang Hinata, jangan sampai dia mengenalimu, lagipula kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya di sini? Padahal aku sudah lupa tentang hal itu' kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Hinata tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Iya Uchiha-San?" kata Hinata berbalik menghadap Sasuke dengan tersenyum, memberi kesan bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja bertemu dengan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sementara keadaan ruang rapat sudah sepi, peserta rapat yang lain telah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan mengurung Hinata dengan kedua tangannya sementara punggung Hinata disandarkan di dinding.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata kan?" kata Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya, sangat tipis.

'Huaaaa, aku ketaaaahhuuuuaaannnn' jerit Hinata dalam hatinya.

"Hah? Jadi kau ketua Osis cantik yang dibicarakan itu" kata Sasuke sambil memandang lekat wajah Hinata. "Padahal waktu SD beda ya" kata Sasuke menambahkan.

Hinata yang tadi menunduk, setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya 'Ternyata dia masih menyebalkan' batin Hinata. 'Tenangkan dirimu Hinata, kau harus bersikap santai' nasehat Hinata lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ku rasa kau salah orang Uchiha-san, ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita" jawab Hinata tenang, walau sebenarnya hatinya berdebar.

"Apa katamu?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia seperti berfikir dan pandangan Sasuke semakin tajam, mencoba mencari kebenaran dari mata lavender Hinata.

"Su... sudah ku bilangkan ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita, aku tidak kenal kamu" ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak. Hinata risih dipandang seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"Oh... menurutmu begitu?" ucap Sasuke sambil mendekati wajah Hinata, "Kalau begitu akan ku buat kau mengingat tentang aku setelah pertemuan ini berakhir" kata Sasuke dengan seringaiannya dan itu sungguh membuat Hinata bergidig ngeri. Hinata tak berani memandang pupil pekat Sasuke. Serasa ingin pingsan saat itu juga mendengar Sasuke mengatakan itu, 'Rasanya akan terjadi hal yang gawat' batin Hinata 'Kami-Sama lindungilah aku'.

Sasuke telah pergi keluar dari ruang rapat setelah mengucapkan itu, kini hanya Hinata yang tinggal di sana, setelah kesadaran dan tenaganya pulih kembali Hinata bergegas mengambil barang miliknya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara itu di tangga Sasuke bertemu dengan Gaara.

"Kau tinggalkan dimana dia? Apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia tetap berjalan, kini Gaara berada di sampingnya, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan tanpa sepatah kata, Gaara tidak mendesak Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, di ujung koridor Sasuke dan Gaara kebetulan melewati dua orang pemuda yang membicarakan ketua Osis dari sekolah putri itu, sekilah Sasuke dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Tadi Hinata Hyuuga manis sekali ya" kata pemuda berambut coklat itu

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, bahkan lebih dari yang dibicarakan, murid putri levelnya memang tinggi-tinggi" kata laki-laki yang berada di samping pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan dua pemuda itu, ketika mereka melewati dua pemuda itu Gaara bertanya "Apa kaupun berpikir seperti dua bocah tadi itu Sasuke? menurutku dia memang menarik".

"Entahlah" jawab Sasuke datar dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Gaara yang akan memasuki kelas mereka, sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sasuke, dia sangat mengenal karakter sahabatnya itu 'Setidaknya kau bisa pamit denganku, sebelum pergi bodoh' gerutu Gaara ketika melihat Sasuke menuju ke tempat lain.

.

.

.

Sementara semua siswa putra Konoha High School memasuki kelas untuk menerima pelajaran dan Hinata yang telah berpamitan kepada kepala sekolah untuk pulang, merasa lebih tenang karena dia tidak akan digoda oleh anak-anak di sana. Ketika Hinata hampir mencapai pintu gerbang sekolah tersebut tiba-tiba

**GREP**

"Kau pikir, kau bisa pergi begitu saja sebelum kau mengingat tentang aku?" kata Sasuke setelah menarik tangan Hinata dan membuat Hinata menghadap padanya. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu merasa terkejut. Onix itu berkilat, dan bibir pemuda itu menyeringai lagi. Puas memandang wajah khawatir di hadapannya.

'Kami-Sama apalagi ini? Apa yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang?' batin Hinata.

"Ayo kita pulang" kata Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Hinata menuju parkiran mobilnya.

Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke "Hah? Apa katamu? Aku tidak mau, aku pulang sendiri saja atau lebih tepatnya aku menolak!" jawab Hinata tegas dan keras.

Sasuke cukup kaget juga Hinata membentaknya untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, 'Ukh...berani juga dia membentakku' batin Sasuke, kini Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, mendekati wajah Hinata, dan seringaian itu muncul lagi di wajah tampannya. "Kau menolakku Hinata? Kau g sadar bicara dengan siapa? Heh" kilatan dan seringaian licik itu dapat Hinata lihat dari onix dan wajah Sasuke. "Jika kau tidak mau, akan aku ceritakan soal masa sekolah SD kita pada anak-anak sekolah putra dan putri, dan mereka akan tahu apa yang dilakukan ketua Osis mereka dulu, bagaimana Hyuuga Hinata? Jadi kau tak punya pilihan, lebih baik ikuti saja perkataanku" Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"A... aku mengerti, ba... baiklah" kata Hinata dengan muka merah, tak mungkin lagi ia menolak perkataan Sasuke.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Hinata mengikuti Sasuke ke parkiran, pemuda Uchiha itu menghampiri kendaraannya, mobil sport Hitam senada dengan warna mata dan rambutnya, memang karena Sasuke juga tidak menyukai warna yang terlalu terang.

Sasuke menghampiri mobilnya dan masuk, namun ketika dia membuka pintu mobilnya Hinata masih tetap mematung di dekat pintu mobil penumpang di sebelah Sasuke. baru saja Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu belakang mobil tersebut Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak berfikir bahwa aku akan menjadi sopirmu kan?, dudk di sampingku" perintah Sasuke.

'Apa? Duduk di sampingnya? Dasar menyebalkaaannnnn' pekik Hinata dalam hati. Hinatapun membuka pintu di samping Sasuke, dengan enggan ia menduduki jok mobil tersebut. Jok mobil mewah itu harusnya membuat Hinata nyaman, keadaan di dalam mobil itu sangat hening, Hinata lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi jalanan, melihat tumbuhan yang seolah berlarian di tepian jalan.

Setelah beberapa lama Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya, Sasuke merasa canggung dengan keheningan ini ' kenapa jadi begini?' batin Sasuke.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat!" Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan. tak jauh dari sekolah mereka, tiba-tiba Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya dan masuk ke area gedung yang luas, di depan gedung itu bertuliskan **Welcome to Shironishi School.**

'Di sini' batin Sasuke.

'Huh, kami datang ketempat yang menyebalkan' batin Hinata.

"Hai, aku mau masuk, kau juga harus ikut" perintah Sasuke sambil meraih tangan Hinata dan menariknya masuk.

"Apa? Tunggu apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata

"Sudahlah, cepat ikut"

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan, ruangan itu penuh dengan tempelan binatang dan tumbuhan, dinding eserta jendelanya diberi pernak pernik agar kelas tersebut tampak menyenangkan. Itulah sekolah mereka ketika mereka SD dulu. Hari ini sekolah itu tampak sepi karena para penghuninya telah pulang.

"Wah, sudah lama sekali kita tidak kemari, semua tampak kecil" kata Sasuke ketika mereka memasuki ruang kelas tersebut.

Hinata tidak mempedulikan apa yang sasuke katakan, dia pun telah masuk ke kelas itu bersama Sasike 'Yang lebih penting, kenapa aku ada di tempat yang menyebalkan ini bersamanya?' batin Hinata lagi.

"Apa kau ingat Hinata, saat kau bilang suka padaku waktu itu..." Sasuke belum menyelesaikan perkataannya namun Hinata telah memotongnya.

"Su... sudah ku bilang soal suka waktu itu...hmmmm" tiba-tiba ucapan Hinata yang setengah berteriak itu terhenti lebih tepatnya dipaksa berhenti karena mulut Hinata dibekap oleh Sasuke.

"Hinata diamlah" dengan cekatan Sasuke menarik Hinata dan bersembunyi di bawah meja guru.

**FLASHBACK**

Ketika itu Hinata masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, dia akan ke lapangan untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya, Hinata melewati segerombolan anak laki-laki yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

"Katanya si Hyuuga bilang suka padamu sasuke, apa jawabanmu?" kata seorang siswayang berada di dekat Sasuke, dan itu tepat saat Hinata akan berjalan melewati mereka. Semua yang berada disana langsung melihat Hinata, tak terkecuali Sasuke. dengan mata nyalang menatap Hinata, Sasuke berkata "Aku... aku g suka cewek jelek kayak kamu!".

Setelah itu semua anak laki-laki yang berada di sana mengejek dan mengatainya.

"Gyahahhaha cewek jelek katanya" kata seorang anak yang bertubuh gempal

"Si Hyuuga jelek itu di tolak, Sasuke hahahahha" kata yang lain lagi.

"Si Hyuuga bodoh, hahahaha" ada lagi yang menyambung. Tak sanggup di katai seperti itu Hinata akhirnya memilih untuk pergi.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sasuke dan Hinata masih bersembunyi di kolong meja tersebut, sesaat setelah Hinata berteriak Sasuke merasa ada yang datang, mungkin itu penjaga sekolah, mereka tidak ingin merurusan dengan penjaga itu, makanya Sasuke memilih untuk bersembunyi.

"Ah, tidak ada siapa-siapa" kata orang tersebut, lalu pergi meminggalkan kelas.

Sementara Hinata harus mengontrol perasaannya, jantungnya mulai berdebar 'Aku berada sedekat ini dengannya, kami dekat sekali' batin Hinata.

Setelah Sasuke yakin orang tersebut telah pergi, Sasuke memilih tetap bersembunyi.

"Akhirnya dia pergi juga, payah, ini semua gara-gara kau teriak" kata Sasuke.

"Ini karena Sasuke-kun memaksa masuk ke sini" kata Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata, lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hai lepaskan aku" kata Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kau memanggilku Sasuke, Hinata" kata Sasuke tetap memeluk Hinata dan sasuke dapat mencium aroma Lavender dari rambut Hinata.

'Aku benci dia, seharusnya aku membencinya' batin Hinata 'dan kenapa aku berdebar-debar begini' sambung Hinata, jantungnya semakin berdetak dengan kencang kala merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke.

"Hinata, sebenarnya waktu itu..." perkataan sasuke terhenti, tiba-tiba brugh...

**TBC**

Balas-balas Reviuw :

**Jolie luv** : terima kasih untuk reviuwnya, ini sudah Hikari lanjutkan, tunggu chap berikutnya ya.

**Sana Uchiga** : salam kenal juga Sana-chan, terima kasih reviuwnya ya, itu sudah Hikari paparkan masa lalu mereka. Baca lagi chap selanjutnya ya...jaaa

**Cieru cherry** : terima kasih reviuwnya, tuh sudah Hikari lanjutkan, baca chap selanjutnya ya Cieru-chan.

**Rifvany Hinata-chan** : terima kasih reviuwnya Rifvany-san, salam kenal juga, ini sudah Hikari lanjut ceritanya, tapi jangan lupa baca chap selanjutnya ya. Dan terima kasih banyak atas masukannya, Hikari tunggu lagi reviuwnya.

**Author minta maaf pada para reader, awalnya author hanya ingin membuat 2 chap aja tapi ternyata masih ada ide dan ide itu mengalir saja, jadi mohon baca dan tunggu chap berikutnya ya...terima kasih ^_^.**

Hinata Hikari


	3. Chapter 3

Kita memasuki chap 3 minna-san...senang rasanya Hikari masih bisa melanjutkan chap ini, terima kasih untuk semangatnya, review dari kalian adalah semangat Hikari.

**Cerita sebelumnya : **

'Aku benci dia, seharusnya aku membencinya' batin Hinata 'dan kenapa aku berdebar-debar begini' sambung Hinata, jantungnya semakin berdetak dengan kencang kala merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke.

"Hinata, sebenarnya waktu itu..." perkataan sasuke terhenti, tiba-tiba brugh...

**Declaimer : Naruto punya Hinata Hikari dunk**

**Duaggg #ditendang Om Kishimoto, ampun Om #sambil sembah-sembah, iya deh Hinata salam mengakui Naruto. Karena Naruto hanya milik Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina poreper**

**Typo, AU, OOC akut**

**YOUR LOVE**

**Selamat membaca**

**BRUGH...**

"Sudah, cepat lepaskan aku!" teriak Hinata sambil mendorong Sasuke sehingga Sasuke tersungkur jatuh kebelakang dan mau tidak mau pelukannya terhadap Hinata akhirnya terlepas juga. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan mendorongnya seperti ini. Hinata telah berubah, bukan lagi gadis kecil yang penakut seperti ia kenal dulu. Sedangkan Hinata, sambil berjalan menjauhi Sasuke, ia tetap berusaha menenangkan hatinya, jantungnya bahkan masih tetap berdebar 'Aku jadi aneh, aku tidak percaya perasaanku malah jadi begini' batin Hinata. Sasuke bangkit dan melangkah mengikuti Hinata yang berlari keluar kelas, mereka berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah, di halaman belakang sekolah itu terdapat playground atau area bermain untuk anak-anak, di samping playground itu ada kolam renang yang di pagari oleh tembok yang tingginya kurang lebih 2 meter. Ternyata tempat itu adalah jalan pintas menuju tempat Sasuke memarkir mobilnya. Setelah kejadian tadi mereka tidak mungkin pulang melewati pintu utama, karena mereka pasti akan bertemu dengan penjaga sekolah.

"Hai, apa benar kita bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata setelah melihat Hinata berhenti tepat disamping kolam renag dan menatap tembok yang tinggi itu.

"Ini jalan pintas tercepat supaya kita bisa keluar dari sini9 tanpa ketahuan" ucap Hinata meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat panjat, nanti aku bantu" kata Sasuke dan berdiri di belakang Hinata bersiap membantu Hinata memanjat tembok tersebut.

"Ugh..." keluh Hinata sambil melamun memandangi tembok itu, ia tidak yakin apakah dia akan mampu memanjatnya atau tidak.

Masih asik dengan lamunannya tiba-tiba

**GREP**

Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh tubuhnya

"Kyaaaaaa" teriak Hinata saat menyadari tangan kekar Sasuke berada di pinggangnya bersiap mengangkat tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau pegang" teriak Hinata lagi sambil meronta.

Hinata tetap meronta dengan sekuat tenaganya dia ingin lepas dari cengkeraman Sasuke, karena begitu keras Hinata memberontak, Sasuke kehilangan kendali dirinya, sehingga mau tidak mau Hinata terlepas dari cengkeraman tangannya, sedangkan Hinata yang tidak siap mendaratkan kakinya pada lantai yang licin, sehingga kakinya tergelincir dan kehilangan keseimbangan dirinya, lalu tiba-tiba

**BYUUURRRRR**

Hinata dengan sukses jatuh ke dalam kolam renang, 'ukh' cpluk... cpluk Hinata mencoba bertahan dengan menggerakkan tangannya, supaya kepalanya berada di atas air, namun usahanya sia-sia, ia tenggelam, ia tidak bisa berenang...

"HINATAAAA" teriak Sasuke

"Dasar bodoh" keluh sasuke sambil dengan sigap melepas jas sekolahnya.

**BYUUURRR**

Suara air yang terkena tekanan terdengar lagi, kali ini Sasuke menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam untuk menolong Hinata, panik? Iya Sasuke sangat panik.

Hinata antara sadar dan tak sadar merasakan dirinya berada di dalam air hanya berdoa agar ada yang menyelamatkannya 'tidak mungkin, kenapa aku bisa jatuh... padahal aku tidak bisa berenang, sesak, aku tak bisa bernafas, aku tidak mau mati... seseorang tolonglah aku' doa Hinata 'Sasuke-kun' panggil Hinata dalam hatinya.

"Uhuk-uhuk" Hinata terbatuk saat Sasuke berhasil meraih tangannya dan dengan cekatan sasuke mengankat tubuh ringkih Hinata ke tepian kolam yang dangkal.

"Hei Hinata" panggil sasuke dengan wajah khawatirnya " Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hah...hah...hah" nafas Hinata masih terdengar tidak beraturan, namun kesadarannya telah kembali, Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang Sasuke yang basah kuyup seperti dirinya, menatap wajah khawatir pemuda di hadapannya.

"I... iya" jawab Hinata gugup masih mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Tenanglah, di sini dangkal, kakimu bisa berpijak kok" kata Sasuke menenangkan Hinata dalam pelukannya. Lalu dengan perlahan ia menuntun Hinata ke atas, kali ini mereka telah berada di tepian kolam bagian atas. Hinata duduk bersimpuh, mendekap tubuhnya yang kedinginan dan menenangkan dirinya, rambut panjangnya basah dan poninya menjuntai menutupi wajahnya ketika ia menunduk.

"Kau payah, Hinata" Sasuke mendengus kesal sambil memandang Hinata dengan Onixnya, Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Sasuke bertelanjang dada, bagaimana tidak, Sasuke melepas seragan sekolahnya, meremas dan mengibaskan agar seragamnya tidak terlalu basah. Sedangkan Hinata yang melihat itu menundukkan lagi wajahnya, betapa malunya dia, wajah putih itu kini telah di penuhi rona merah.

"KALAU SUDAH TAHU KAMU TIDAK BISA BERENANG KENAPA PAKAI JATUH SEGALA" teriak Sasuke, geram karena tindakan Hinata yang hampir mencelakakan dirinya sendiri, dan membuat Sasuke kebasahan, namun bukan itu alasan Sasuke, Sasuke sangat khawatir dan takut, itu yang membuatnya geram. Namun yang terpenting kini Hinata selamat dan baik-baik saja.

"Ma... maafkan aku" ucap Hinata masih tetap dengan wajahnya yang menunduk.

"Angkat wajahmu jika bicara denganku Hinata" perintah Sasuke, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke menautkan alisnya "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti ketika melihat kepala Hinata menggeleng.

"A... aku akan mengangkat wajahku jika kau me... memakai se... seragamnu" sahut Hinata malu dan BLUSH wajah Hinata kini semakin memerah. Sasuke pun akhirnya memakai seragam sekolahnya, dia berjalan mengambil jas sekolah yang tadi sempat dilepasnya sebelum terjun ke kolam untuk menolong Hinata.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau meronta?" tanya Sasuke lagi pada Hinata, saat Hinata telah memandang padanya.

"Ha... habisnya tadi kau tiba-tiba menyentuhku" jawab Hinata malu, rona merah itu masih nampak jelas di wajah chabi Hinata, sekilas sasuke senang melihatnya. Senyum tipis terpatri di paras tampannya saat melihat rona merah di wajah Hinata. 'Lho tadi dia bilang?' batin Hinata saat menyadari perkataan Sasuke saat Sasuke memarahinya tadi.

"Hei... ke..kenapa kamu tahu aku tidak bisa berenang?" tanya Hinata gugup pada Sasuke yang masih berada agak jauh darinya, tempat Sasuke meletakkan jas sekolahnya.

"Waktu SD saat semuanya sedang asyik berenang, aku terus melihat kamu yang sendirian duduk bersandar di dinding" jawab Sasuke sambil menerawang, mengingat masa dimana saat itu semua teman-temannya bermain dan bercanda bersama di kolam renang, sedangkan Hinata yang tidak bisa berenang dan di jadikan bahan ejekan oleh teman-temannya hanya duduk sendiri dan bersandar di dinding sambil menyaksikan canda tawa teman-temannya dengan wajah sendu.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut mendengar jawaban Sasuke, 'apa? Sasuke melihatku? Sasuke memperhatikanku?' tanya Hinata dalam hatinya.

"Bukannya Sasuke-kun benci padaku?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih asyik mengenang masa kecilnya, mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Lalu Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata, batinnya berteriak, sulit bagi Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya. Kini Sasuke berada tepat di hadapan Hinata, jas sekolah yang dipungutnya tadi kini disampirkan pada tubuh Hinata, setidaknya dengan begitu bisa sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Ya... yang lebih penting, lebih baik kamu pakai ini!" kata Sasuke dan ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Setelah memakaikan jas itu di badan Hinata, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menjauh dari Hinata.

"Sa... Sasuke-kun jasnya?" tanya Hinata yang kebingungan, mengapa Sasuke memakaikan jas itu pada tubuhnya, padahal Sasuke sendiri juga kebasahan dan kedinginan.

"Pakai saja, kau lebih membutuhkannya" jawab Sasuke singkat.

'Dia mencemaskan aku' batin Hinata saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Setelah yakin Hinata sudah baikan Sasuke lalu mengajak Hinata pulang, mereka berhasil memanjat tembok itu dan memancapai tempat mereka memarkir mobil. Sasuke mengantar Hinata pulang.

Setibanya di depan rumah Hinata, Sasuke turun dan mengantar Hinata hingga di depan gerbang rumah tersebut.

"Sudah ya, terima kasih sudah mengantarku" kata Hinata sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya saat mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sementara Sasuke masih memandangnya, Sasuke tidak beranjak pergi walau Hinata sudah mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke bahkan tidak menjawab perkataan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk duluan ya" kata Hinata lagi, saat Hinata akan membalikkan badannya, tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggilnya

"Hinata..." panggil Sasuke masih dengan posisi yang sama berada di depan gerbang rumah Hinata.

"Ehm..." jawab Hinata sambil menoleh dan membalikkan badannya lagi menghadap Sasuke.

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata dengan wajah sendunya. Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya, sambil memandang Sasuke, menunggu apa yang akan Sasuke tanyakan.

"Apa sampai sekarang..." Sasuke ragu untuk menanyakannya, namun rasa ingin tahu memaksanya untuk bertanya "kamu masih marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

**DEG**

Jatung Hinata berpacu dengan cepat lagi ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, jujur dia bingung harus menjawab apa. 'Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertanya soal itu... dengan ekspresi yang serius?' batin Hinata, 'ARRRGGGGHHH, aku harus menjawab apa?' pekik Hinata dalam hatinya. Hinata tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, dia hanya memandangi ekspresi sasuke yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Hmph" Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, jujur ia juga tegang menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, "Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi" akhirnya kata itu yang di keluarkan Sasuke lalu berbalik dan masuk ke mobilnya. "Sampai jumpa Hinata" kata Sasuke sebelum melajukan mobil hitamnya itu.

"Eh... Sa... Sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata yang menyadari sasuke telah pergi meninggalkannya. Kini Hinata hanya bisa melihat bayangan mobil sasuke yang semakin menjauh darinya. 'Bagaimana ini... padahal Sasuke adalah orang yang kubenci dan kutakuti, tapi aku malah tertarik padanya' batin Hinata dan melangkah masuk menuju rumahnya.

**TBC**

**Balas-balas review :**

**Jolie luv : **Hikari usahakan untuk cepet update, karena ide terus mengalir, terima kasih masih setia membaca fik abal-abal Hikari ya... jangan lupa review dan baca chap selanjutnya

**Sana Uchiga** :terima kasih masih setia dengan fik ini Sana-Chan, itu yang jatuh Sasuke di dorong Hinata hehehehe...terima kasih reviewnya dan baca chap selanjutnya ya.

**Arum Junnie** : ini sudah Hikari lanjut ceritanya Junnie-chan, iya lagi romantis-romantisnya tiba2 Sasuke jatuh di dorong Hinata hehehehe...baca chap selanjutnya ya...

**Clara-AVRIL** : terima kasih reviewnya Clara-chan, dan terima kasih sudah menyukai fik abal ini... baca chap selanjutnya ya...

**Bagi para reader, maaf jika nantinya ada tilisan yang salah ketik, karena Hikari habis mengetik ceritanya langsung di update tanpa di cek lagi... dan terima kasih untuk pembaca...**


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo minna-san kita sudah memasuki chapter 4 cepet ya, hehehehehehe hmph #dibekap reader... terima kasih masih setia dengan cerita gajebo ini...

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

"Eh... Sa... Sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata yang menyadari sasuke telah pergi meninggalkannya. Kini Hinata hanya bisa melihat bayangan mobil sasuke yang semakin menjauh darinya. 'Bagaimana ini... padahal Sasuke adalah orang yang kubenci dan kutakuti, tapi aku malah tertarik padanya' batin Hinata dan melangkah masuk menuju rumahnya.

Declaimer : Naruto punya Hinata Hikari dunk

Duaggg #ditendang Om Kishimoto, ampun Om #sambil sembah-sembah, iya deh Hinata salam mengakui Naruto. Karena Naruto hanya milik Om Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuhina poreper

Typo, AU, OOC akut

YOUR LOVE

**Selamat mencicipi hahahaha**

Pagi itu Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai, dia tidak bersemangat, memikirkan perkataan Sasuke kemarin membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman, seandainya saja Sasuke menanyakan hal itu kembali apa yang harus dijawabnya.

"Hufh" dengus Hinata saat memikirkan hal itu kembali.

Dari arah belakang Hinata, tiba-tiba seorang gadis merambut merah muda memanggil namanya.

"Hinaattaa" panggil Sakura dari gerbang sekolah ketika melihat Hinata tak jauh dari tempatnya berhenti, karena hari ini Sakura kebetulan diantar oleh Naruto ke sekolah, sudah sejak setahun ini mereka berpacaran setelah acara ulang tahun sekolah setahun yang lalu. Yah acara tersebut memang sering dinanti-nantikan oleh siswa siswi Konoha Senior High School lantaran di acara inilah mereka semua bisa bertemu dan berpesta bersama.

"Kemarin kami menunggumu, kami ingin tahu hasil rapatmu di sekolah putra. Tapi karena sampai sore kau tidak datang kami memutuskan pulang" kata Sakura menyerang Hinata tanpa menyadari wajah Hinata yang pucat karena kurang tidur. Saat Sakura menatap wajah Hinata barulah ia menyadarinya.

"Hinata kau sakit?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Ah... ma.. maaf Sakura-chan, aku baik-baik saja, hanya kemarin aku sedikit kurang enak badan makanya langsung pulang tanpa datang ke sekolah dan handphoneku rusak" jawab Hinata, dia tidak mungkin menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura, walaupun Sakura sahabatnya, masa lalunya tentang Sasuke hanya dia dan teman-teman Sdnya yang tahu.

'Maafkan aku Sakura-chan, aku jadi berbohong padamu, ini semua karena Sasuke' batin Hinata.

"Oh begitu... jadi itu alasan Sasuke mengantarmu pulang kemarin?" tanya Sakura dengan nada suara menggoda Hinata, sontak Hinata terkejut.

"Kau tidak berkencan dulukan dengannya?" Sakura menambahkan candaannya saat melihat wajah terkejut Hinata beserta rona merah di pipinya. Sakura sangat suka menggoda Hinata tentang laki-laki, karena selama Sakura menjadi teman Hinata tak pernah sekalipun Hinata merasa tertarik dengan makhluk berbeda gender dengannya itu, sering kali Sakura merasa penasaran mengapa Hinata antipati terhadap laki-laki tapi ia tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari Hinata dan yang membuat Sakura salut adalah Hinata kuat dan tangguh untuk bertahan dengan masa remaja yang bisa dikatakan tidak biasa itu.

"Sakura-chan mengenal Sasuke?" tanya Hinata

"Iya, Naruto pernah mengajakku bertemu dengannya beberapa kali, dia tampankan Hinata? kalau saja aku tidak punya Naruto, mungkin aku sudah mendekatinya" tambah Sakura lagi, kali ini dia benar-benar berhasil membuat wajah Hinata merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Hinaaataaaa, Saaakkuuuraaa" tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak lagi di belakang mereka, saat Hinata dan Sakura menoleh secara bersamaan tubuh mereka langsung di terjang oleh seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat, dengan model rambut ponitail, dengan senyum cerianya dia memeluk sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hinata, kenapa kemarin kau tak kembali kesekolah" tanya Ino saat sudah berada diantara kedua gadis itu.

"Kau bikin kaget kami saja Pig" jawab Sakura sewot dengan kelakuan Ino.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu _Forehead_" Jawab Ino tak mau kalah untuk mengejek Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya memilih diam dan mendengus untuk menahan emosinya, dia tidak ingin bertengkar pagi-pagi dan membuat moodnya rusak.

"Hinata, apa kemarin kau bertemu dengan pangeranku?" tanya Ino dengan wajah merona.

"Iya Ino-chan, Sai-san mendampingiku selama rapat dan dia selalu membantuku, sehingga semua baik-baik saja" jawab Hinata pada Ino.

"Hah... aku jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya, kapan kita kesekolah putra untuk mempersiapkan acaranya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Kau selalu begitu Ino, setelah Nara Shikamaru, kini kau beralih ke Sai, sebenarnya siapa yang kau sukai?" tanya Sakura dengan sewot, dia mengenal watak temannya yang satu itu.

"Diam kau, aku tidak bertanya padamu!" kata Ino pada Sakura.

"Lagipula aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Temari si jago karate itu, hanya gara-gara aku tertarik pada kekasihnya" jawab Ino kembali.

Hinata hanya bisa memandang temannya yang tengah bertengkar itu, pemandangan seperti it sudah sangat sering dilihat oleh Hinata.

"Sudah mari kita masuk kelas" kata Hinata "dan Sakura-chan tolong setelah bel istirahat berbunyi kau minta anak-anak yang terpilih sebagai panitia berkumpul di ruang Osis, terima kasih sebelumnya Sakura-chan" kata Hinata, lalu ia menuju kursi tempatnya belajar, sedangkan Ino dan Sakura menuju kursi mereka sendiri.

Jika mengingat dirinya harus bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi, ingin rasanya Hinata mengundurkan diri sebagai ketua Osis, namun dia harus menunjukkan kepada kakak dan ayahnya bahwa dirinya juga mampu seperti kakaknya serta adiknya yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan ayahnya.

"Hah... aku pasti bisa melewati ini" bisik Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Rapat di sekolah putri pun telah diadakan, Hinata telah menjabarkan hasil rapat yang dihadirinya kemarin di sekolah putra, Hinata tidak perlu menjelaskan banyak hal, karena ia telah mempersiapkan semua, sehingga tidak menghabiskan waktu dan peserta yang lain pun dapat melanjutkan waktu makan siang mereka. Hinata sudah mengetik nama-nama panitianya, tempat mereka bertugas dan job deskripsion dari setiap kepanitiaan. Semua itu mempercepat dan memudahkan Hinata serta yang lainnya. Itulah yang disukai teman-temannya dari Hinata, dia selalu rapi, telaten dan sigap dalam bekerja walaupun dia pemalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini acara itu tinggal 1 minggu lagi, semua anak telah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik, bahkan kostum yang akan mereka pakai saat acara nanti, karena acara tahun ini bertemakan **Damai dan Cinta**, maka setiap siswa mendapatkan selembar kertas pink untuk wanita dan biru untuk pria, mereka menyebut kertas itu sebagai **kartu mendekatkan diri**, di sana mereka bisa menuliskan apa yang ingin mereka sampaikan kepada seseorang, tentang isi hati mereka, baik perasaan cinta, permintaan maaf, dan lain sebagainya kepada siapapun itu.

Tampak 2 orang pemuda dengan wajah yang sama-sama dingin dan tanpa ekspresi saling berhadapan, yang satu sedang asik melihat selembar kertas yang berisikan susunan acara sedangkan pemuda yang satunya tengah membaca teks pidato yang akan di bacakannya nanti. Salah seorang dari pemuda itu berkata

"Kau menyukai Hyuuga, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara kali ini ia menoleh kepada Sasuke yang duduk di kursi, sedangkan dirinya berdiri dan bersandar di meja yang berseberangan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya saat di tanya begitu, kali ini matanya yang tadi memandang barisan kata pada selembar kertas beralih memandang Gaara

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke masih tetap tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Gaara yang ditanya demikian hanya mengedikan bahunya

"Jika kau tidak menyukainya, maka aku yang mendekatinya" jawab Gaara masih menatap Sasuke. kali ini kedua pemuda itu saling melemparkan pandangan yang tidak dapat dimengerti.

"Mengapa kau tanyakan itu padaku?" tanya Sasuke pada Gaara.

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku tidak ingin berebut wanita denganmu" jawab Gaara ringan, kali ini dia meletakkan kertas yang dipegangnya tadi.

"Ku akui selama persiapan acara ini, aku selalu memperhatikan gadis Hyuuga itu" sambung Gaara lagi. Sasuke diam lalu dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Gaara.

"Baiklah ku anggap itu sebagai jawaban bahwa kau tak menyukainya" jawab Gaara sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi dan meninggalkannya. Setelah bayangan Sasuke tak nampak lagi, Gaara menyeringai dan masih menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke berjalan

"Heh, kau tak bisa mengabaikan aku Sasuke, jika kau tak bergerak cepat, maka aku yang melakukannya'' ucap Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

**TBC**

**Balas-balas review :**

**Lavenderchia : **iya ini sudah update lavender-san terima kasih sudah membaca fic abal ini hehehehe

**Meilisawindi :** untuk awal cerita mungkin mirib, sebagai pengantar saja Meilisa-chan, tapi terima kasih untuk reviewnya... baca chap selanjutnya ya

**Cieru cherry :** hehehhehe iya, mungkin saja nanti bisa seperti itu ceritanya, kita lihat saja ya cieru-chan...terima kasih sudah membaca fic abal ini...

**Clara-AVRIL :** ini chap 4 sudah update Clara-chan, baca lanjutan ceritanya lagi ya hehehehehe, terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca fic ini.

**Ayzhar :** terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini, dan mereview fic ini, dan terima kasih banyak untuk masukannya masalah penulisannya... bagaimana sekarang apa masih bingung membacanya?

**Uchuu :** ini sudah update Uchuu-san

**Sana Uchiga :** terima kasih masukannya, kita lihat saja kedepannya akan ada orang ke 3 atau tidak hehehe, masih rahasia author hehehehehe, baca lanjutan ceritanya ya Sana-chan. Terima kasih juga reviewnya

**Jolie luv :** hehehe ya dunk kalau langsung di jawab g seru dunk jadinya... ini sudah di lanjut Jolie-chan, terima kasih reviewnya...

**Maaf minna-san kali ini Hikari telat updatenya, karena ada sedikit urusan terima kasih kalian masih setia membaca fic ini... **


	5. Chapter 5

Wah memasuki chap 5 juga akhirnya minna-san, maaf Hikari baru bisa update karena kemarin liburan jadi Hikari pulang kampung dan tidak membawa laptop, waktu Hikari balik dan melihat FFN ternyata banyak review dari kalian, wah Hikari jadi ingin segera mengupdate chap selanjutnya, benar ternyata bahwa review dari reader merupakan semangat bagi author jadi jangan bosan membaca dan mereview cerita ini... arigato.

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Gaara.

"Baiklah ku anggap itu sebagai jawaban bahwa kau tak menyukainya" jawab Gaara sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi dan meninggalkannya. Setelah bayangan Sasuke tak nampak lagi, Gaara menyeringai dan masih menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke berjalan

"Heh, kau tak bisa mengabaikan aku Sasuke, jika kau tak bergerak cepat, maka aku yang melakukannya'' ucap Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

**Declaimer : Naruto punya Hinata Hikari dunk**

**Duaggg #ditendang Om Kishimoto, ampun Om #sambil sembah-sembah, iya deh Hikari salah mengakui Naruto. Karena Naruto hanya milik Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina poreper**

**Typo, AU, OOC akut**

**YOUR LOVE**

**Selamat membaca**

Sore itu langit senja menampakkan sinarnya dengan warna jingga, matahari yang kembali kepada pelukan laut dan akan menampakkan sinarnya di belahan bumi yang lain akan terbenam. Nampak sepasang pemuda dan pemudi duduk di sebuah cafe sederhana, dua gelas minuman tersedia di meja menemani percakapan diantara mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku Gaara?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah sama seperti rambut laki-laki yang di panggil Gaara tadi.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu Karin" ucap Gaara to the point, karakter Gaara yang seperti itu sudah sangat di kenal oleh Karin, mereka adalah teman satu sekolah ketika di Junior High School.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu pangeran tampan?" tanya Karin dengan senyum manisnya sambil menggoda Gaara.

"Dekati Uchiha Sasuke lagi, kau bisakan?" jawab Gaara tetap dengan wajah datar tampa ekspresinya.

"khekhekeh..." tawa Karin setelah mendengar ucapan Gaara

"Bukannya kau tidak suka aku mendekati sahabatmu itu?" tanya Karin lagi pada Gaara

"Sudahlah kali ini aku butuh kau mendekatinya" jawab Gaara lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" tanya Karin dengan gaya menggoda Gaara kembali.

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan meminta bantuan orang lain" jawab Gaara ketus, Gaara bukan orang yang suka berbelit-belit, jadi dia malas menjelaskan suatu masalah yang rumit kepada orang lain.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau sepupu yang menyebalkan Gaara-kun" jawab Karin ketika Gaara sudah akan beranjak pergi dari kursi yang didudukinya tadi.

Seringai puas muncul dari bibir Gaara, dia memang selalu bisa mengandalkan Karin dalam urusan seperti ini.

"Selama proses persiapan ulang tahun sekolah aku ingin kau mendekatinya, kau kan juga panitia dalam acara ini. Jadi ku rasa tak sulit bagimu untuk melakukannya" kata Gaara pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Baiklah, walaupun aku tak tahu apa rencanamu, tapi akan aku lakukan" jawab Karin kesal karena sepupunya ini selalu saja bisa membuatnya luluh. Walau dalam hati Karin merasa bahagia, bahwa dia bisa mendekati Sasuke lagi. 'Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa mendapatkan hati Sasuke' pikir Karin ssambil tersenyum. Gaara menangkap senyum dari wajah Karin.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu Karin, tapi untuk diriku sendiri" jawab Gaara.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka di cafe lalu mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu karena langit sudah gelap, Gaara mengantar Karin pulang, sepanjang perjalanan mereka membicarakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menjalankan rencana itu. Hingga mobil Gaara sampai di depan rumah Karin dan Gaara langsung berpamitan pulang.

'Setelah rencana ini berjalan, kita lihat setinggi apa egomu Sasuke?' kata Gara dalam hatinya. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan rumah Karin dan melajukan mobil sport merahnya.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha High School**

Setelah kejadian di sekolah SD itu Hinata tampak selalu menghindari Sasuke, setiap kali dia datang ke sekolah putra untuk persiapan acara dan mengalami kesulitan, maka dia akan mencari Gaara atau Sai, itu akan lebih memudahkan bagi Hinata daripada berurusan dengan Sasuke lagi. Beberapa kali sasuke berusaha mendekati Hinata namun Hinata selalu punya alasan untuk pergi dan menghindar. Hinata belum punya jawaban jika Sasuke bertanya kembali masalah waktu itu. Pasalnya Hinata belum tahu dia masih marah atau sudah memaafkan Sasuke.

'Menghindarinya sungguh melelahkan' keluh Hinata. Pagi itu Hinata datang lebih awal dari biasanya, ia langsung menuju aula sekolah putra, dia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya karena waktu yang dimiliki sudah tidak lama lagi. Ketika memasuki aula, Hinata melihat tukisan pada spanduk yang agak miring, sehingga dengan inisiatif sendiri Hinata membetulkannya.

'Jika hanya seperti ini aku rasa perempuan juga bisa membetulkannya' kata Hinata yakin dengan dirinya sendiri, lalu dia menjejakan kakinya pada tumpukan kursi dan berjinjit untuk dapat menggapai spansuk yang telah terpasang di tembok aula.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?" tanya suara seorang laki-laki yang menginterupsi Hinata. Karena Hinata terkejut, tanpa sadar tubuhnya oleng dan

**Brrruuuaaagggghhh**

Hinata terjatuh dan menindih tubuh Gaara, suasana hening kembali terjadi, Hinata panik dan Gaara mencoba segera membangkitkan tubuh Hinata yang berada di atasnya. Namun seketika pergerakan mereka terhenti saat melihat tatapan tajam seseorang di pintu, Sasuke menatap tajam pada Hinata seolah butuh penjelasan, lalu melemparkan tatapan pada Gaara seolah hanya dengan tatapan itu mampu menguliti kulit Gaara. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Aula.

'Sial kau bocah merah, ternyata kau tidak main-main' kata Sasuke menggeram kesal ketika meninggalkan mereka. Walau Gaara tak melihat ekspresi Sasuke namun Gaara tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, seulas senyum kemenangan terpampang di wajahnya, tipis, sangat tipis dan Hinata tak dapat melihatnya.

"Baiklah Hinata mari kita lanjutkan ini" kata Gaara setelah mereka kembali berdiri.

"A... ah, baiklah Gaara-kun" jawab Hinata dengan wajah merahnya. Jujur Hinata masih merasa malu pada Gaara setelah kejadian tadi.

"Gaara-kun maaf" ucap Hinata saat Gaara akan pergi untuk mengambil peralatan yang mereka butuhkan untuk dekorasi ruangan itu.

"Sudahlah lupakan" kata Gaara dan tersenyum manis pada Hinata. Senyum itu membuat pipi Hinata merona dan Gaara senang melihatnya.

Merekapun memulai aktifitas mereka, siswa dan siswi yang lain mulai berdatangan satu per satu dan melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Saat semua sibuk bekerja, di ujung koridor Hinata tampak bingung memandangi rentetan tulisan pada kertas yang ada di genggamannya, berkali-kali di bacanya namun tetap saja ia tidak memahaminya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Gaara saat sudah berada di samping Hinata.

"Ah, Gaara-kun aku bingung dengan pidato ini" jawab Hinata sambil menyerahkan lembaran kertas itu pada Gaara.

"Ini pidato yang akan kau baca dengan Sasuke kan?" tanya Gaara setelah mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya sekilas.

"..." Hinata hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kalau begitu kau tanyakan saja pada Sasuke" kata Gaara

"Ta... tapi..." kata Hinata

"Dia ada di ruang OSIS, ayo ku antar" potong Gaara sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata dan menariknya ke ruang OSIS.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maumu Karin?" tanya Sasuke dingin ketika melihat Karin memasuki ruang Osis. Sikap dingin Sasuke yang seperti itu sudah sangat dikenal oleh Karin. Dia, Gaara dan Sasuke sudah saling mengenal, si Uchiha ini selalu bersikap begitu dengan siapapun.

"Aku juga panitia, dan apa begitu caramu menyambut teman lama Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin dengan gayanya menggoda Sasuke.

"Jika kau tidak ada kepentingan pergilah!" usir Sasuke pada Karin.

"Aku merindukanmu Sasuke-kun" kata Karin mendekati Sasuke dan bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

Tepat saat itu Hinata dan Gaara memasuki ruang Osis, Hinata dapat melihat kedekatan itu, cara Sasuke memandang Karin.

"Ah... kalian di sini rupanya? Kalian mesra sekali, ku rasa lebih baik kalian pacaran saja" ucap Gaara.

"Tutup mulutmu Gaara" jawab Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang Osis dan sempat melihat sekilas pada Hinata saat berjalan melewati gadis itu.

'Apa arti rasa sesak di hatiku?' tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat Sasuke pergi, dia masih tertegun menatap kepergian Sasuke.

"Hinata" panggil Gaara saat melihat Hinata berada dalam lamunannya.

"A... ah, I.. iya Gaara-kun?" jawab Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Karin-san mengenal Sasuke?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Karin, mereka satu sekolah di sekolah putri Konoha High School, namun jarang berkomunikasi karena mereka beda kelas.

"Iya aku mengenalnya, kami satu sekolah di Konoha Junior High School dan Gaara juga" kata Karin pada ketua Osisnya.

"Dia tampan dan aku menyukainya" kata Karin melanjutkan.

"Dan mereka sangat akrab, hanya entah mengapa mereka tidak jadian saja" sambung Gaara.

"A... ah..., i... iya Karin-san kan cantik" kata Hinata dengan ekspresi dan senyum yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Setelah kejadian di ruang Osis itu, Hinata selalu teringat kata-kata Gaara, tentang kedekatan Karin dan Sasuke.

'Yah Karin memang pantas untuk Sasuke dan menjauh dari Sasuke adalah yang terbaik' pikirnya.

Hubungan Hinata dan Gaara pun semakin dekat, Hinata sering pulang bersama Gaara setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka, tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata selalu mengintai dan geraman-geraman itu selalu tertuju untuk mereka.

'Gaara bahkan kau seperti musuhku sekarang' kata Sasuke saat melihat canda tawa antara Gaara dan Hinata dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Hinata menuruni tangga dengan membawa keranjang sampah yang harus di buang, karena memikirkan Sasuke Hinata menggoyangkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan seolah dengan begitu dapat mengenyahkan Sasuke dari ingatannya. Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa yang dilakukannya dilihat oleh seseorang dari bawah tangga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?" suara orang itu menghentikan apa yang Hinata lakukan, mendengar suara orang itu seketika wajah ekspresi Hinata berubah.

'Sasuke? kenapa aku harus bertemu dia di sini? Padahal dia orang yang ingin aku hindari' batin Hinata. Saat Hinata masih asik dengan lamunannya, tiba-tiba Sasuke telah berada di hadapannya dan meraih keranjang yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"Biar aku yang membuangnya!" kata Sasuke.

"A... Ah... tidak perlu, biar aku saja" jawab Hinata

"Keranjang ini berat Hinata, biar aku saja" kata Sasuke kembali, akhirnya terjadilah tarik menarik diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba muncul Sakura dan Ino yang membawa setumpuk kotak dan menyenggol Hinata, lalu...

"Kyaaaaa" teriak Hinata

"Bodoh" batin Sasuke saat melihat tubuh Hinata oleng di tangga dan

**Bruuuuggghhhh**

Kali ini Hinata jatuh lagi, namun dia tidak merasakan sakit, sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Hinata membuka mata lebar-lebar 'bibir Sasuke-kun kena bibirku?' batin Hinata. Lalu Hinata dengan segera bangun dari badan Sasuke yang di tindihnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura dan Ino panik.

"Ba... ba, baik-baik saja" kata Hinata tergagap

"Aku permisi dulu" ucap Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Eh" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura saat melihat tingkah Hinata yang pergi berlari seperti orang di kejar hantu.

"Uh... dia kabur lagi" kata Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya, sontak Ino dan Sakura yang tadinya memandang Hinata kini beralih pada sosok pemuda yang masih terduduk di lantai itu.

**TBC**

**Balas-balas review :**

**Clara-Avril : **apa masih pendek ceritanya sekaarang Clara-san? Jika masih, nanti Hikari usahakan lebih panjang lagi. Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Review lagi ya...

**Lavenderaven** : Sasuke kan Uchiha jadi harga diri adalah segalanya hehehehe... terima kasih untuk reviewnya lavender-san, baca chap selanjutnya ya...

**Cieru cherry **: Gaara dan Karin memang datang meramaikan fic ini, memang kenapa kalau Sasuke sama Karin? Hehehehe, terima kasih sudah mereview dan baca chap selanjutnya ya...

**Guest** : iya seperti itulah kita-kira inginnya author, masalah jadinya seperti apa ya itulah kemampuan author. Terima kasih sudah mereview, baca chap selanjutnya ya...

**Syura** : ini sudah di lanjut Syura-san, terima kasih sudah mereview dan baca chap selanjutnya ya...

**Ayzhar** : ini sudah update, Hikari usahakan update kilat supaya tidak mengecewakan reader, terima kasih reviewnya dan baca chap selanjutnya ya...

**Hikari tunggu review kalian pada chap ini, karena review kalian adalah semangat author menulis hehehehe.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayo minna-san, kita berada di chap 6 nih sekarang, hehehehe Hikari sengaja melambatkan update, supaya dapet lebih banyak review dulu, karena dari review kalian, Hikari bisa mengembangkan cerita serta mendapatkan semangat.

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

**Bruuuuggghhhh**

Kali ini Hinata jatuh lagi, namun dia tidak merasakan sakit, sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Hinata membuka mata lebar-lebar 'bibir Sasuke-kun kena bibirku?' batin Hinata. Lalu Hinata dengan segera bangun dari badan Sasuke yang di tindihnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura dan Ino panik.

"Ba... ba, baik-baik saja" kata Hinata tergagap

"Aku permisi dulu" ucap Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Eh" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura saat melihat tingkah Hinata yang pergi berlari seperti orang di kejar hantu.

"Uh... dia kabur lagi" kata Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya, sontak Ino dan Sakura yang tadinya memandang Hinata kini beralih pada sosok pemuda yang masih terduduk di lantai itu.

**Declaimer : Naruto punya Hinata Hikari dunk**

**Duaggg #ditendang Om Kishimoto, ampun Om #sambil sembah-sembah, iya deh Hikari salah mengakui Naruto. Karena Naruto hanya milik Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina poreper**

**Typo, AU, OOC akut, alur cepat banget**

**YOUR LOVE**

Selamat membaca

Hinata berlari, berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menjauh dari tempat itu terutama Sasuke adalah keinginannya. Selama ini dia selalu menghindari Sasuke, sungguh logikanya mengatakan tak ingin mendekati Sasuke, namun hati kecilnya tak bisa ia pungkiri. Bukankah Sasuke lebih pantas dengan Karin, dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Sasuke tak pernah menyukainya.

'Apa yang terjadi barusan? Aku mengalami benturan lembut itu! Ciuman pertamaku' batin Hinata, dia masih tak percaya terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

GREPP

Tiba-tiba seseorang menangkap lengannya yang terayun, langkah Hinata terhenti

"Eh..." Hinata menoleh dan terkejut melihat orang yang telah berdiri tegak di belakangnya, menarik lengannya dan kini Hinata harus berhadapan dengan sosok itu, sosok yang paling ingin dia hindari.

"Ke... kenapa mengejarku?" tanya Hinata menunduk wajahnya.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu

" Lepaskan aku" ucap Hinata dengan nada agak tinggi sambil mencoba menghempaskan tangannya, namun usahanya untuk melepaskan diri sia-sia.

"LEPASKAN AKU, JANGAN SENTUH AKU, JANGAN DEKATI, AKU BENCI KAMU" ucap Hinata berteriak, kali ini Hinata sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan amarahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Hinata telah lelah dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Sasuke tetap menggenggam tangan Hinata, menahannya agar tidak pergi, tak peduli seberapa kuatnya Hinata meronta.

"Kau kasar padanya Sasuke" tiba-tiba suara dingin menginterupsi Sasuke dari belakang.

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Sasuke tidak kalah dingin dan tidak lupa deathglare khasnya menyertai arah pandangnya kepada si pengganggu itu.

"Ga... Gaara-kun" cicit Hinata, terkejut dan bersyukur karena kehadiran Gaara secara tidak langsung membantunya terlepas dari cengkeraman Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya. Senyumpun terkembang dari bibir Hinata, Sasuke benci, sangat benci dengan kehadiran Gaara saat ini. Dengan nafas memburu Sasuke melangkah pergi.

'Kau bilang dirimu sahabat heh? You're my enemy' dengus Sasuke, tepat di telinga Gaara, ketika Sasuke melewati Gaara.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Gaara hanya memberikan seringaiannya

"Kau bodoh, Uchiha" ucap Gaara berbisik, sambil menatap kepergian Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya Gaara setelah kembali menatap Hinata yang seolah masih syok dengan yang terjadi.

"A... aku baik-baik saja Gaara-kun" jawab Hinata.

"Ayo kita ke Aula" kata Gaara sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Sesampainya di Aula mereka melakukan pekerjaan sesuai dengan tugas masing-masing. Hinata menghafalkan pidatonya, entah Sasuke berada dimana, Sai dan Ino sedang sibuk membuat susunan acara. Naruto dan Sakura pasangan yang tak pernah berpisah dan selalu tampak ceria itu terlihat sedang menggunting-gunting kertas, mungkin untuk tambahan dekorasi, sebenarnya tidak banyak yang harus dilakukan saat ini mengingat acara tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Seketika Hinata teringat dengan kertas Pink yang mereka sebut dengan Kartu Mendekatkan Diri. Acara tinggal 2 hari lagi, sedangkan dia belum tahu kartu itu akan di berikannya kepada siapa. Sakura dan Ino sudah pasti akan memberikan kartu itu pada pasangan mereka. Diambilnya kertas itu, lalu di genggamnya.

'Apa aku berikan pada Sasuke-kun saja' batinnya.

'Atau Gaara-kun?' tak mau ambil pusing Hinata memasukkan kertas itu kembali ke dalam tasnya. Lalu kembali fokus pada teks yang ada di tangannya.

"Hinata, nanti ku antar kau pulang!" kata Gaara tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hinata.

"Baiklah Gaara-kun" jawab Hinata riang dengan wajah cerahnya.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Hinata sepasang mata mengawasinya dengan intens dari kejauhan

"Jadi kau menyukainya?" heh" katanya lalu berlalu begitu saja. Tampang dingin itu kembali menghiasi wajah Sasuke, dadanya bergemuruh, ingin rasanya ia meninju wajah datar Gaara dan meneriakinya

"TEMAN MACAM APA KAU?" namun bukanlah Uchiha namanya jika tidak bisa menahan diri.

Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya waktu pulangpun tiba, kali ini Hinata telah melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran mobil Gaara, hari ini ia pulang bersama Gaara, sesuai permintaan Gaara.

"Hinata sebelum pulang, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" ucap Gaara ketika Hinata telah duduk di sampingnya dan dia bersiap mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Kemana Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata memincingkan matanya

"Sudahlah, ikut saja! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" kata Gaara yang telah melajukan mobilnya.

Sambil mengedikan bahunya Hinata menjawab

"Baiklah Gaara-kun" lalu iya tersenyum dan pandangannya kembali menatap ke depan.

Cukup jauh dari sekolah mereka, Gaara membelokkan mobilnya menuju sebuah taman bunga, tak banyak orang di sana, Gaara menghentikan laju mobilnya, keluar dan menyusuri taman, yang di ikuti oleh Hinata. Mereka berjalan-jalan, kali ini Gaara belum ingin duduk, dia ingin berjalan-jalan dan menikmati suasana taman itu. Dengan wajah bingung Hinata mengikuti Gaara, saat telah berada di samping Gaara, Hinata melirik Gaara dengan ekor matanya.

"Untuk apa kita kemari Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah bingung

"Menikmati sore" jawab Gaara singkat

"Eh..." kali ini Hinata menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Gaara.

"Tempat ini indah kan Hinata?"

"Iya indah sekali" jawab Hinata dengan senyum tulus daari wajahnya

"Aku sering kemari bersama Sasuke"

"..." Hinata terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Gaara

"Namun kami duduk di bukit itu" tunjuk Gaara pada sebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari tempat itu.

"..." Hinata tetap terdiam, dia memikirkan apa maksud Gaara membicarakan itu.

"Hinata..." panggil Gaara dan ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kali ini dengan wajah serius dia menatap Hinata.

"Hem ..." Hinata menatap Gaara,

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Gaara

"I... iya Gaara-kun" jawan Hinata masih tidak mengerti maksud Gaara

"Apa kau mencintai Sasuke?"

Skakmat...

"..." Hinata diam tidak bisa memberikan jawaban.

"Sasuke dan Karin sudah dekat dari dulu, ketika kami di Konoha Junior High School, aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka tidak pacaran saja, yang pasti aku tahu, Karin menyukainya" kata Gaara masih tetap menatap wajah Hinata.

"..." Hinata masih terdiam, namun hatinya terasa mulai sesak mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Sasuke sahabatku dan Karin sepupuku, jelas aku ingin mereka berdua bahagia, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Gaara lagi. Kali ini matanya benar-benar menatap lekat Hinata.

"..." Hinata membisu, tak mampu memberikan jawaban, wajahnya semakin ddalam tertunduk.

"Hinata apa kau mencintai Sasuke?" lagi pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Gaara.

"A... aku..." Hinata bingung mau menjawab apa, batin dan logikanya berperang, hingga ia tak menemukan jawaban

"Jika kau tak segera mengejarnya, maka mungkindia akan menjadi milik orang lain" kata Gaara, kali ini dia menatap ke arah lain, tak lagi memandang Hinata

"Eh... maksud Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata

"2 hari lagi saat ulang tahun sekolah, Karin akan menyatakan cintanya"

"..." Hinata terdiam

"Jika kau tak bertindak cepat, kau akan kehilangannya" kata Gaara

"Ta... tapi " Hinata ragu untuk menuruti saran Gaara, rasa trauma terhada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu masih teringat di benaknya.

"Kesempatan tak datang dua kali Hinata dan perasaan bisa berubah, ikuti kata hatimu" saran Gaara

Terima kasih Gaara-kun" kali ini senyum Hinata terkembang, dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke esok dan kepada siapa kertas mendekatkan diri itu akan ia berikan.

"Terima kasih Gaara-kun, selama ini kau selalu membantuku" kata Hinata sekali lagi, tampak raut kebahagiaan dari wajahnya cantiknya.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin tahu si ayam itu akan menyerahkan hatinya pada gadis mana?" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ta... tapi jika dia menolakku?" tanya Hinata ragu

"Jika dia menolakmu, duniamu tidak akan berakhir hanya karena Sasuke, Hinata" ucap Gaara sambil mengacak puncak kepala Hinata.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang, aku ada janji dengan seseorang" kata Gaara lalu menarik tangan Hinata mengajak gadis itu menuju mobil mereka.

Merekapun akhirnya meninggalkan taman itu, Gaara mengantar Hinata pulang hingga di depan rumah Hinata.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi Gaara-kun" kata Hinata saat ia akan turun dari mobil Gaara

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau ucapkan selain terima kasih?" tanya Gaara

"Sudah, masuklah!" kata Gaara lagi.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok Gaara-kun, doaka aku besok ya" kata Hinata dan melangkah keluar dari mobil Gaara.

"Jaa Hinata" kata Gaara

"Jaa ne Gaara-Kun" jawab Hinata lalu Gaara melajukan mobilnya.

Hinata bersenandung kecil memasuki rumahnya, gadis polos itu tampak bahagia, semua yang memandangnya merasa aneh, ada apa gerangan dengan Hinata.

"Ada apa nee-chan" tanya Hanabi adik Hinata, saat melihat Hinata melewati ruang keluarga dan Hanabi sedang menonton televisi di sana.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hanabi Chan" jawab Hinata sambil menghampiri adik perempuannya dan mengecup kening adik kecilnya itu.

"Tapi nee-chan tampak sangat bahagia"

"Apa aku harus cemberut, menangis terus atau bersedih?" tanya Hinata sambil menggoda Hanabi dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda seperti yang di sebutkannya.

"Sudah, Nee-chan mau ganti baju dulu." Kata Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Hanabi.

Sementara Gaara melajukan mobil menuju rumahnya, diraihnya handphone yang berwarna hitam, mencari nama seseorang dan memanggil, terdengar jawaban dari seberang setelah ia menunggu beberapa saat

"Hallo Gaara" kata orang di seberang sana

"Karin, aku ingin kau besok melakukan rencana kita" kata Gaara

"Baiklah"

"Pastikan berhasil" kata Gaara

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, sepupuku" kata Karin meyakinkan.

"Kau memang selalu bisa ku andalkan, Karin" jawab Gaara.

Lalu mereka mengakhiri percakapan singkat itu. Seringaian muncul dari wajah tampan Gaara.

Apakah yang mereka rencanakan? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya.

TBC

Balas-balas Review :

Ayzhar : ini Hikari sudah update Ayzhar-san, kita lihat saja di chap depan siapakah yang akan kalah? Walau di chap ini Gaara seperti mengalah, tapi dia punya rencana bersama Karin...jadi baca dan review chap selanjutnya ya

Clara-AVRIL : Ide hanya sampai di sama Clara-san, lagi pula seneng bikin Clara-san penasaran. Maaf Hikari g bisa nulis hingga 3k wordnya hehehehe, gpp kan kalau Clara-san penasaran sebentar... baca dan review chap selanjutnya ya

Lavenderaven : maaf tapi itulah yang author mampu hehehehe, tapi terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereviewnya

Nafita137 : ini sudah di lanjut Nafita-san, hanya itu kemampuan dan ide sementara Author, nanti author coba nulis yang lebih panjang lagi. Terima kasih sudah baca dan reviewnya ya

Rifvany Hinata-chan : terima kasih, author masih belajar nulis Rif-san, ini sudah di lanjut, terima kasih reviewnya ya

Arum Junnie : Ya kita lihat saja Junnie-san apa tujuan Gaara sebenarnya, cari jawabannya di chap berikutnya. Mungkin chap berikutnya adalah chap terakhir. Terima kasih reviewnya ya...

Untuk reader lain yang sudah mereview, follow san favoritkan Fic ini terima kasih banya, jika author nulisnya Cuma sedikit-sedikit itu karena author sedang belajar menulis dan ide terhenti sampai di sana. Sepertinya chap depan adalah chap terakhir dari fic ini, jadi mohon di baca dan di review. Terima kasih.

"


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo ketemu lagi di chap 7, wah Hikari lama g update ya... hehehehe maaf Hikari ada masalah dan agak sibuk jadi sekarang baru bisa update... #curcol hehehehe

Okay dari pada banyak bicara mari kita lanjuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

Sementara Gaara melajukan mobil menuju rumahnya, diraihnya handphone yang berwarna hitam, mencari nama seseorang dan memanggil, terdengar jawaban dari seberang setelah ia menunggu beberapa saat

"Hallo Gaara" kata orang di seberang sana

"Karin, aku ingin kau besok melakukan rencana kita" kata Gaara

"Baiklah"

"Pastikan berhasil" kata Gaara

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, sepupuku" kata Karin meyakinkan.

"Kau memang selalu bisa ku andalkan, Karin" jawab Gaara.

Lalu mereka mengakhiri percakapan singkat itu. Seringaian muncul dari wajah tampan Gaara.

**Declaimer : Naruto punya Hinata Hikari dunk**

**Duaggg #ditendang Om Kishimoto, ampun Om #sambil sembah-sembah, iya deh Hikari salah mengakui Naruto. Karena Naruto hanya milik Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina poreper**

**Typo, AU, OOC akut, alur cepat banget**

**YOUR LOVE**

**Selamat membaca**

Pagi ini mentari bersinar cerah, secerah semangat yang dimiliki Hinata untuk memulai hari-harinya. Sejak terbangun tadi pagi Hinata ingat perkataan Gaara kemarin, bahwa dia harus mengejar cintanya dan kiti Hinata tidak bingung lagi tentang perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya Hinata terlihat cantik di depan cermin kamarnya, surai indigonya disisir dan diikat ekor kuda, poni yang rata dibiarkan menutupi dahinya, dia memoles wajahnya dengan bedak walau tipis dan memoles bibirnya dengan lip gloss untuk melindunginya dari terik matahari. Kali ini Hinata telah siap memulai harinya, setelah iya yakin bahwa semuanya telah siap, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar kamar, membuka pintu lalu menutupnya kembali dan berjalan ke ruang makan. Ternyata di sana telah ada ayah, kakak serta adik perempuannya.

"Hinata, kali ini kakak tidak bisa mengantarmu" kata Neji saat Hinata baru saja menduduki kursi makannya.

"Baiklah, kak" jawab Hinata dengan sedikt tersenyum pada kakaknya, dia tahu mungkin kakaknya ada kuliah pagi sehingga harus tiba di kampus lebih awal. Sedangkan arah sekolah Hinata dan Neji berlawanan. Lagi pula Neji orang yang tepat waktu dan disiplin, mungkin itu sudah didikan dari ayah mereka.

"Kau bisa membawa mobil sendiri Hinata" kali ini Hiashi yang menjawab, membuat Hinata menoleh pada ayahnya.

"Baiklah Ayah" jawab Hinata lagi

"Hanabi biar Neji yang mengantar" sambung ayah Hinata, sekolah Hanabi memang di lewati oleh Neji sehingga Hinata tidak perlu bolak-balik arah untuk mengantar Hanabi lalu berangkat ke sekolahnya.

Setelah percakapan itu usai, mereka memulai sarapan lalu setelah itu kembali melakukan aktifitas yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Neji ke kampus, Hinata dan Hanabi sekolah dan Hiashi ke kantor.

Hinata mengemudikan mobilnya dengan baik, tidak terlalu cepat atau pun pelan, Hinata memang sudah bisa mengendarai mobil hanya saja karena Neji khawatir makanya dia bersedia mengantar adik-adiknya ke sekolah. Sekitar 30 menit Hinata mengemudikan mobilnya, akhirnya Hinata dapat melihat bangunan Konoha High School Putra, dipercepat laju mobilnya, setelah tiba di parkiran sekolah tersebut, Hinata keluar dan bergegas menuju ruang Osis, dia mencari seseorang. Semakin dekat tempat tujuannya, sekin keras jantungnya berdebar dan semakin cepat pula langkah kaki Hinata.

Kini Hinata telah tiba di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan Ruang OSIS, dia menggenggam selembar kertas berwarna pink, namun saat akan memasuki ruangan tersebut langkahnya terhenti karena sesuatu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang dia, Sasuke?" kata-kata itulah yang menghentikan langkah Hinata, dia yakin itu suara Karin dan Sasuke.

'Apa yang mereka bicarakan sepagi ini?' batin Hinata.

"Heh, Hyuuga Hinata ya?" kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara

**DEG **

Hinata tersentak, terkejut mengapa namanya disebut-sebut, Hinata yang awalnya ingin pergi kini membatalkan niatnya, dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada tembok dan mencoba mendengarkan apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Namun tanpa Hinata sadari bahwa di sudut lain tempat itu pun ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri dan memperhatikannya.

"Iya, bagaimana?" Karin mengulang lagi pertanyaannya.

"Dia tidak cantik-cantik banget sampai perlu direbutkan, apa lagi dengan orang yang mengaku sahabat. Dia biasa saja. Lagi pula Gaara bukan tipenya, aku tahu itu" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan tidak memandang Karin sama sekali, tatapan Sasuke kosong, menerawang.

**DEG**

Sekali lagi Hinata dikejutkan dengan jawaban Sasuke, kenapa dia terkejut? Kenapa Hinaat sedih? Harusnya dia sudah tahu jawaban Sasuke, bahwa Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyukainya. Hinata berlari, bulir air mata menetes, kertas pink yang berada di genggamannya telah lusuh tak berbentuk. Sesak, Hinata sakit mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dia terus berlari, dia tidak ingin ada yang melihat air matanya. Hingga akhirnya Hinata berhenti di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

Sementara itu di ruang OSIS sepasang pemuda dan pemudi itu masih membicarakan tentang Hinata.

"Kau bicara begitu karena kau menyukainya kan Sasuke?" tanya Karin pada Sasuke sambil menatap lekat wajah Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya.

"Itu sudah jelas, Karin. Selama ini akulah yang paling lama bertepuk sebelah tangan dibandingkan si Panda itu" jawab Sasuke seolah enggan menyebut nama Gaara.

Sedangkan Hinata yang masih terisak, dan menundukkan kepala belum bisa meredam sakit di dadanya.

'Jahat sekali, ternyata Sasuke tidak berubah dari waktu itu. Selama ini dia selalu berfikir begitu tentangku' kata Hinata dalam tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menyentuh bahu Hinata, secara reflek Hinata merespon dan mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa orang yang berada di belakangnya dan menyentuh bahunya. Ternyata Gaara telah berdiri di belakang Hinata, tersenyum tipis, dan senyum itu dapat sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit di hati Hinata.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara dan duduk di samping Hinata.

"..." Hinata terdiam

"Kau sangat mencintainya?" senyum kembali muncul di wajah Gaara, aneh memang pemuda yang selalu berwajah datar, kini lebih sering menunjukkan senyumnya pagi ini.

"Ta... tapi dia tidak me...menyukaiku" jawab Hinata, sambil mencoba menenangkan diri dan menghapus air matanya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gaara sambil memandang Hinata

"..." Hinata kembali terdiam

"Ayo ikut denganku" kata Gaara sambil berdiri dan menarik tangan Hinata, mencoba membantu Hinata bangun dari duduknya.

Saat Hinata bangkit tiba-tiba pegangan tangannya pada Gaara terhempas oleh seseorang, hampir saja Hinata terjatuh karena oleh, jika saja orang itu tidak menarik Hinata dengan sigap.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau tidak masuk?" kata orang itu tiba-tiba menarik Hinata dan mencengkeram erat tangan Hinata.

"..." Hinata masih kaget dan memandang wajah orang yang berteriak di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau diam Hinata?" kini Sasuke melemahkan genggamannya di tangan Hinata. Memandang wajah Hinata yang sembab karena air mata.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" kali ini Hinata berteriak, mengeluarkan segara emosi yang tertahan, sambil menghempaskan genggaman Sasuke dari tangannya. Karena melihat Hinata begitu Emosi, Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman itu.

"Jahat, lagi-lagi kau menjelekkanku di belakangku" kata Hinata sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena sesak di hati dan rasa marahnya.

"Jika kau memang membenciku, abaikan saja aku" sambung Hinata yang kali ini sudah membelakangi Sasuke, air matanya menetes, tak sanggup ia membendung kepedihannya.

"Kamu pikir apa perasaanku?" tanya Hinata sambil mencoba menghapus air matanya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangannya dan membawa Hinata kedalam pelukkannya.

"Bodoh, bukan begitu" kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata dan membelai rambutnya, berharap Hinata akan tenang dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi" kali ini Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, mendorong tubuh Sasuke sambil setengah berteriak. Sasuke kehilangan kesabarannya, hingga akhirnya dia menarik kembali tangan Hinata, mendekatkan wajahnya dan

**CHU~**

Kali ini Sasuke mencium Hinata, ciuman yang dalam, hangat dan lembut, Sasuke masih menahan kepala Hinata dengan tangannya, agar Hinata tidak terlepas dari dekapannya. Inilah yang selama ini Sasuke inginkan, memiliki Hinata, sepenuhnya, hanya dia seorang, bukan Gaara atau orang lain.

"Emh..." Sasuke mengerang dalam ciumannya, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan perlawanan Hinata, walau kini Hinata pun mulai melemah dalam pelukannya, perlawanan yang dilakukan Hinata tidak sekuat tadi. Namun Hinata masih sangat terkejut, matanya terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dialaminya sekarang, terkejut, sangat terkejut. Sedangkan Gaara yang masih berada di sana hanya bisa menyaksikan adegan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau memang dengar yang tadi, kenapa tidak mendengarnya sampai pembicaraannya selesai?" tanya Sasuke lembut saat telah melepaskan ciumannya dari Hinata. Kini perlakuan Sasuke pada Hinata melembut, dibelainya rambut indigo Hinata dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegang tangan Hinata.

"..." Hinata masih terdiam, tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke baru saja benar-benar menghilangkan kesadarannya, bagaimana pun ini adalah ciuman keduanya dengan Sasuke.

'Apa alasan Sasuke-kun menciumku? Bukankah dia tidak menyukaiku' batin Hinata, banyak pertanyaan dalam pikirannya.

"Kau tak menyadari perasaanku Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sambil menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya agarHinata menatap matanya.

"Ta... tapi kau bilang..." belum selesai Hinata bicara namun Sasuke telah memotongnya

"Selama ini aku menyukaimu Hinata, sangat menyukaimu, sejak itu, sudah lama sekali" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya kembali.

"Kau milikku, hanya aku bukan orang lain, termasuk temanku sendiri" sambung Sasuke masih tetap memeluk Hinata. Namun kini matanya beralih memandang Gaara yang berada di hadapannya, melihat seringai di wajah Gaara Sasuke merasa aneh dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya dari bibir Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin aku bohong Hinata" kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukkannya dari tubuh mungil Hinata, menatap matagadis itu dan menunjukkan keseriusan atas ucapannya, dia ingin Hinata percaya padanya.

"Saat itu aku malu pada teman-temanku, jadi aku bohong dan aku sangat menyesal telah menyakitimu Hinata" sambung Sasuke lagi, sungguh dia ingin Hinata mempercayainya, Sasuke benar-benar menyesal telah menyakiti perasaan gadis yang selama ini dicintainya.

"Aku juga menyukai Sasuke-kun" jawab Hinata lalu memeluk Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba dia melepaskan pelukkannya dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan Karin-san?" tanya Hinata, sepintas dia teringat perbincangannya kemarin dengan Gaara yang mengatakan hubungan Sasuke dengan Karin dekat.

"Aku bukan tipenya Hinata" tiba-tiba seorang gadis bersurai merah menyahut pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kalian nikmati saja waktu kalian, aku dan Gaara akan pergi, selamat bersenang-senang" jawab Karin dan menggandeng tangan Gaara, namun saat akan melangkah pergi tiba-tiba Hinata memanggil Gaara

"Gaara-kun, arigato" jawab Hinata dan tersenyum lembut pada Gaara

"Kau seharusnya tidak hanya mengucapkan terima kasih Hinata, tapi harusnya kau mentraktir kami, semua ini dia yang merencanakan" kata Karin sambil melirik kearah Gaara yang berekspresi datar.

"Maksud kalian apa?" tanya Hinata bingung dan memandang Gaara seolah menuntut penjelasan dari Gaara yang masih dengan eksepresi datarnya sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Aku tahu Sasuke menyukaimu sejak awal Hinata" kini Gaara yang terdiam dari tadi angkat bicara,

"Uchiha Sasuke meminta seorang wanita menunggunya? Itu aneh yang aku tahu wanitalah yang dengan senang hati dan tanpa diminta bersedia menunggunya, dan Sasuke yang beralasan tidak mengerti konsep acara yang kau presentasikan? Itu juga sangat aneh, otak Uchiha sasuke yang bisa menjuari olimpiade tidak mungkin tidak bisa memahami konsep sesederhana itu Hinata" jelas Gaara panjang lebar,

"Dan Gaara kesal dengan ego si Uchiha yang tidak mau mengakui perasaanya itu, makanya Gaara meminta bantuanku supaya kalian mengerti perasaan kalian masing-masing" kini Karin yang mencoba menjelaskan pada Hinata dan Sasuke, sempat Hinata melirik Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya, ekspresi datar yang ditampakkan Sasuke membuat Hinata bertanya apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke setelah mendengar penjelasan Karin, selama ini Sasuke sempat menganggap Gaara sebagai musuhnya.

"Kami akan pergi, jangan lupa datang besok dan jadilah pasangan paling romantis, aku akan datang dengan pasanganku" kata Karin sambil menerawangseolah membayangkan hal romantis bersama pasangannya Saigetsu pada acara ulang tahun sekolah besok.

"Lalu Gaara-kun bagaimana?" tanya Hinata melihat pada Gaara

"Dia akan datang bersama pasangannya, Matsuri-chan, mereka baru jadian dengan hehehehe" ucap Karin sambil menyenggol-nyenggol Gaara yang berada di sampingnya, menggoda Gaara, namun hanya wajah datar yang di dapati Karin.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar

"Selamat Gaara-kun" ucap Hinata dan menghampiri Gaara. Gaara hanya menyeringai menanggapi Hinata

"Sudah aku harus pergi, nikmati saja waktu kalian" ucap Gaara dan berbalik meninggalkan pasangan Hinata dan Sasuke

"Bye Hinata, hati-hati Sasuke dan Gaara tipe cowok yang sama, sama-sama dingin namun romantis tapi..." Karin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya namun ia mengerlingkan matanya dan menggoda Hinata. Kini Karin melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Gaaradan menghilang di balik tembok sekolah.

Sekarang hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata, suasana kini menjadi hening

"Sasuke-kun, kau memiliki sahabat yang baik, Gaara-kun memang baik ya?" kata Hinata sambil melihat bayangan Karin yang menghilang di balik tembok.

**GREP**

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan memeluknya

"Kau tidak boleh menyukainya, kau hanya milikku, aku mencintaimu Hinata" kata Sasuke.

"Aku sasuke-kun, akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu" jawab Hinata.

Dan dalam pelukan mereka, wajah merekapun semakin mendekat dan mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka.

**FIN**

**Balas-balas review :**

**Gytha : **ini Hikari sudah coba panjangin ceritanya hehehehe, maaf ya bisanya Cuma segini saja, terima kasih reviewnya.

**Arum Junnie : **ini sudah dilanjut Junnie-san, sudah g penasaran lagikan sama Gaara?

**Nivellia Neil : **terima kasih sarannya Nivellia-san, itu sangat membantu author, begini apa masih kurang deskripsinya? Sudah tahukan rencana Karin dan Gaara? Yaitu membuat Hinata dan Sasuke menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing.

**Guest : **Author update lama karena ada masalah dan sedikit pekerjaan, jadi FFN ini sempat terlupakan maaf ya, tapi ini Hikari sudah bikin ceritanya berakhir jadi g punya hutang lagi.

**Nafita 137 :** Gaara baik kok, hanyasaja dia kesal dengan sasuke yang tidak mau mengakui perasaannya dan Hinata yang masih bingung dengan perasaannya, makanya dia membuat rencana untuk membuat mereka sadar dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

**Ayzhar :** ini sudah Hikari update, mohon di baca dan terima kasih reviewnya, sekarang Hikari mau lanjutkan ceritanya Watashiwa Kokoni Iru, Hinata hehehehe

**Syura :** ini sudah Hikari lanjut Syura-san, terima kasih reviewnya...

**Onpu Azuka :** sekarang sudah tidak penasaran lagikan Azuka-san? Tapi maaf Hikari kurang bisa bikin adegan romantis Sasuhina, mohon di beri masukan ya...

**Kensuchan :** Ini sudah Hikari lanjutkan, terima kasih Reviewnya ya...

**Si Panda Gembul :** Gaara g jahat kok, hehehehehe Gaara sahabat yang baik, terima kasih reviewnya ya...

Dengan ini cerita YourLove versi Hinata Hikari dinyatakan berakhirrrrrrr, author mau melanjutkan cerita Watashiwa Kokoni Iru, Hinata... mohon dibaca dan direview ya reader, terima kasih...


End file.
